Confession
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Afraid they might die soon, Ruby decides to confess something to Blake.


**Confession**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Ruby was panting heavily as she jumped out of the woods, landed in the clearing and kept running. A moment later, Blake appeared next to her, then a Death Stalker broke out of the woods.

"What's up with this thing?!" Ruby panted. "Have you ever seen a Death Stalker move that fast before?"

Blake shook her head. "There's no way we can shake it. We have to find a place to hide."

"A cave!"

"Yeah, a cave would be best. But where do we find one?"

"A cave!"

"I know, Ruby. A cave would be the best hiding spot. The problem is finding one."

"Damn it, Blake," Ruby shouted, making her teammate turn to her. "There's a cave right there!" Ruby was pointing at a cave a short distance away.

"Oh right," Blake said, a little embarrassed that she didn't figure that out sooner.

They ran for the cave and just barely made it in before the Death Stalker crashed into it, causing a small quake that made the entrance collapse. More quakes shook the cave as the Death Stalker tried to get in.

Ruby and Blake allowed themselves a moment to take a breath. After a few moments, Ruby tried to take a look around, but realized she barely even see her own legs.

"Blake?" she called out. She tried to take a step forward, but her foot hit something hard, causing her to fall. "OW!" she yelled as her face met the floor.

"Ruby!" she heard the familiar voice call as two gentle hands wrapped around her and pulled her up. The touch made Ruby's heart beat a little faster. It didn't happen often that she had physical contact with the faunus, a fact that she found very regrettable. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ruby replied, rubbing her face. "Can you see me?"

"Yes, I can. You look a little scraped up, but otherwise fine."

Ruby nodded. "What about the cave? Any way out?"

There was a moment of silence. "Hang on," Blake said as she guided Ruby through the dark. Eventually, Ruby felt something hard against her back. "Sit down. I'll have a look around."

Ruby wanted to protest at first, but realized that it wouldn't be of any use. She didn't night-vision like Blake did, so she'd just be tripping over herself like she did before. She was useless.

"Stop pouting," Ruby heard Blake say. She didn't even realize she was pouting. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ruby sighed, then nodded. She let herself slide down the wall and just waited.

Sure enough, barely a minute later, Blake was back. "No good. Only way out is through the Death Stalker."

Again, Ruby sighed. "Great, what now?"

"I guess, we wait," Blake said as she sat down next to her. "And hope that it goes away or we get reinforcements."

"You think Yang and Weiss are okay?"

"They only had a pack of Beowolves and some Ursae to deal with. Trust me, they're fine."

"No, I know. I'm just worried that if they're alone out there, that they'll start bickering and tear each other apart."

This earned a wholehearted laugh from Blake. "They do seem like an old married couple at times, don't they?"

Ruby joined into the laughter. "Kinda makes you wonder if they should just kiss and get on with it."

The laughing was interrupted by an especially violent quake, followed by a moment of silence.

"Guess it's coming closer," Blake said.

"Guess it is." Ruby didn't feel good. A Death Stalker was no easy opponent. Especially for the two of them. It wasn't the kind of enemy you could take with speed and dexterity. You needed a heavy-hitter, like Yang or Nora, to even have a chance against it. Maybe, they could outrun it, but Ruby doubted it. It had already proven to be one tenacious adversary. It would probably follow them to the ends of the earth.

They could not fight. They could not run.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Then, her heart skipped a beat as she felt soft, warm fingers wedge themselves between hers as Blake grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Ruby. You're supposed to be the optimistic one."

"Heh, you're right. We may not stand a chance, but that's never stopped me before."

"Atta' girl. We'll get through this. Don't worry."

Ruby nodded. She believed her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, noting a familiar scent. Lavender. Blake's favourite perfume. It made Ruby visualize Blake in her mind. Her long, silky black hair. Her kitty ears, which would often twitch from underneath her bow. Her golden eyes, which seemed to glisten with joy whenever she was reading a good book. Her pale skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlight.

She smiled at the cherished memories. And they made her reach a conclusion.

"Blake?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"There's something I wanna say."

"What is it?"

"It's...I..." God, this was a lot harder than she thought. "It's just...I..."

"It's okay, Ruby. Tell me."

"I...Blake..." She took a deep breath. "I like you as more than a friend." _I did it. I finally said it. I finally told Blake how I feel. But how is she gonna react? How does she feel? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What is she gonna say? She hasn't said anything? Why hasn't she said anything? Oh god, this was a mistake. This was a big, huge, enormous mistake. Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts as Blake gripped her hand tighter.

"Ruby, I-" Blake hesitated. "I've spent my entire life running. Running from humanity. Running from the White Fang. It's like I've spent my entire life running through the dark, unable to escape. But then I met you." Ruby's heart started beating faster. "You were like a shining beacon of hope and joy illuminating the darkness and pulling me away from my bleak existence. Never before had I met someone so kind, genuine and...cute."

_Cute? Did she just call me cute?_

They both looked up as the tremors grew stronger, but Ruby turned back as she heard Blake's voice. "Before long, I found myself longing to be with you. You're mere presence seemed to make my life brighter. I just...wanted to be with you. I could never really put it into words, but now..." Ruby felt Blake's other hand gently cup her. Her heart was now pumping like crazy. "I like you, Ruby. Far more than a friend." With that, she pulled Ruby in and planted her lips on hers. Ruby's eyes went as wide as they could before closing as she kissed Blake back. She let go of Blake's hand and wrapped her arms around her.

An especially violent tremor broke them apart.

"Seems like it's about to get through." Ruby nodded. She then felt Blake stand up and pull Ruby up with her. Ruby removed her arms and took Blake's hand again.

"Guess I'll see you on the other side."

"Wow, Ruby. That was really cheesy."

"Shut up," Ruby said, a small blush of embarrassment appearing on her cheeks. "I'm new to this whole "relationship" thing."

"It's fine, Ruby. I actually thought it was kinda cute."

They then turned to the entrance as the boulders blocking it started shifting and unsheathed their weapons. More tremors shook the cave as the boulders continued to move. Ruby's grip on Blake's hand tightened.

Some boulders fell, letting rays of light into the cave. Ruby took this chance to look at Blake again. Silver met gold as they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

There was a loud crash and they shot around to look at the entrance, weapons at the ready. Only to lower them immediately.

The sight that greeted them at the entrance was not a vicious Death Stalker, but instead a brightly grinning Yang and a slightly annoyed looking Weiss.

"Yang?" Ruby called out, letting go of Blake's hand.

"Hey, sis!"

"What-? What happened to the Death Stalker?"

"We killed it!" Yang said proudly.

"And you're welcome," Weiss added.

"But how?" Ruby asked.

"Well, between my glyphs and Yang's brutish strength, it wasn't really all that hard."

Blake felt a gust of wind as Ruby ran over and hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Yang replied. "I was worried about you."

"And I was worried about you. It couldn't have been easy, being stuck with Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Ah, she's not so bad. Except when she is," Yang laughed as Weiss turned away with a huff. "By the way, Ruby," Yang continued as she pushed Ruby away. "Why were you and Blake holding hands just now?"

"What?"

"You guys were holding hands when we broke though. What's up with that?"

"Uh, I-I-" Ruby looked back to Blake, then to her sister. "I...gotta go!" She left behind a gust of rose petals as she zoomed out of the cave.

"Hey, Ruby, wait! Get back here!" Yang yelled as she ran after her little sister.

Blake just chuckled as she walked up to Weiss.

"Seriously, though. Why were you holding hands?" The heiress asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll explain later."


End file.
